


The Lab Rat Chronicles

by lazlosworld



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Mystery, Original Character(s), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Peter Parker, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazlosworld/pseuds/lazlosworld
Summary: So Michelle realizes she's in love Peter Parkerand that he's Spider-Man........while trying to solve a mystery about stolen lab equipment from school.This is not what she had planned.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

Michelle Jones has always had a knack for discovering the truth. As a child she would spend her time fantasizing that she was Sherlock Holmes and would carry notepads everywhere she went, in order to ask strangers questions about crime events that she had heard on the news. Michelle thought it was her destiny to do the dirty work that comes along with crime solving. Yes it was a pipe dream, but as she got older, Michelle realized maybe it was possible after all. In high school, she was introduced to many different ideas and controversies, so much so that she became very politically involved, going to protests and speaking out against injustice. But it wasn't enough, Michelle wanted to uncover the reasons behind all these heinous events and at the age of sixteen Michelle had set her sights on a career that will allow her to do so: journalism.

What could possibly go wrong?


	2. The Beginning of The End

_***Present Day*** _

“Michelle, your father wants us to all have dinner tonight, together.”

  
“I can’t. I have a lead on the story I’m working on for the school newspaper,”

  
“Can’t it wait?”

  
“Absolutely not. I’ve narrowed down the suspect list for the lab incident thanks to an anonymous tip.”

  
“That doesn’t sound like a priority to me. Dinner’s at 6 sharp and don’t be late.”

  
“Yeah well I didn’t expect you to understand anyways.”

  
“Mich-” The door had already been slammed shut.

  
Michelle hurried down to the street. She was off to the library to research the old fashion way. Her house was too loud and full of too many distractions for her to work properly. The walk wasn’t too far but it was cold. She would have gone upstairs to get a sweater if her step mom hadn’t pissed her off so much. They used to get along well but Michelle became a teenager and Allison began to act like an actual mother.

  
Michelle’s current investigation had begun last week after her Chemistry teacher Mr. Dufry discovered a pair of test tubes, a graduated cylinder, and a beaker broken along with some chemicals spilt all over the lab. As far as he was concerned all the equipment was accounted for on Friday, meaning someone had to have snuck into the lab over the weekend. And as expected, no one came forward. As a punishment to the whole class Mr. Dufry made the final exam worth 25% of their final grade until the culprit either confessed or was discovered.

  
At first it was a witch hunt and everyone and anyone was accused. Michelle, as always, watched closely from the shadows. Of course everyone else gave up after a couple days but Michelle’s investigation was just beginning. She was never going to get another opportunity like this.The only “action” at Midtown High consisted of Mathlete upsets and new additions to the lunch menu. Michelle's tenure as news editor for the Midtown Gazette had been full of nothing but boring teacher interviews and critiques of the sexist dress code. She wanted more and this was more. Sure, no one except Mr. Dufry would care when her story broke, but it gave her the opportunity to do some real investigative work.

  
As Michelle sat down at a desk in the library she unwillingly recalled the last two weeks: the one before the break in and the one after. She figured that she might gain as much insight on the lab incident from the days leading up to it as the days that came after. But it was a lot, so Michelle needed to collect her thoughts.

  
She wanted to write down every detail. Things, many things unrelated (or so she thought) to her investigation; all of it. Things that made her nostrils flair, but also things that made her cheeks warm. It made her dizzy but she needed to gather her observations and notes before starting on what she came to the library to do. It was like she was on a collision course with fate, unknowingly to her, and this night would flip her world upside down. Little did she know that tonight was the night where she was going to connect all the dots and get the answers to questions she never even asked. It was all there in her mind the whole time.

***Notes on 5 Days before the Lab Incident***

Michelle remembered trudging along the muggy hallways of Midtown in a more exaggerated way than usual on that Monday morning. She was tired after a night of binge watching trashy reality TV. She wanted to wallow in silence about her secret Love Island obsession but it was interrupted by probably the two biggest idiots in the entire school.

  
“Ned I’ve told you a thousand times, no Star Wars talk at school. What if someone hears us?”

"I dunno.”

“Do you not want to score an invite to Cindy’s party?”

“Why would we want to go anyways? There’s gonna alcohol and a lot of other illegal stuff.”

  
“Yeah but we don’t actually have to participate in anything of those things. I just want to act like a normal teen for once.”

  
“We can act like normal teens at your house….playing Settlers of Catan.”

  
“What would Flash Thompson say to that?”

“What would Aunt May say to THAT?”

  
Peter’s jaw seemed to clench in a sensual manner when he scoffed at Ned’s reply. Michelle cursed at herself for thinking about him that way. There was nothing sexual about it. She hated him. It was the suppressed teenage girl hormones that leaked out every now and then thinking about Peter that way.

  
“If I wanted to watch animals fight I would have just stayed home and watched national geography. So would you be quiet? You’re ruining my walk-nap.” It sounded more aggressive than Michelle intended, but that was nothing new.

  
“What even is a walk-nap?” There Ned went, challenging Michelle. Peter just stared. She hated it when Peter just stared. He did it often.

  
“Idk I made it up just now.” And like that Michelle walked away dismissively. Not that it helped, though. It was a pointless escape given the fact that Peter and Ned were her lab partners for Chemistry, which was her first class of the day.

  
Michelle groaned as she sat. The chairs were stools in chem class, so she couldn’t slouch in them. Peter and Ned walked in a minute later, no longer arguing but instead talking about what they were going to wear to said party.

  
“That’s if you losers even get invited.” There it was again, the word vomit.

  
“Well you could always take us as you’re plus ones.” Peter mumbled.

  
“What?” Michelle was baffled at the suggestion. It caught her off guard every time Peter was upfront with her. The other day when he randomly asked her if she was going to decathlon practice she nearly fell out of her chair.

  
“You always seem to get invited to everything, even though you hate everyone. So we can just tag along with you, Michelle.” He cleared his throat and spoke up.

  
“And why would I let you do that?” Michelle was beginning to get annoyed. She needed to get as far away from Peter Parker as she could before she said something she’d regret.

  
Peter looked her in the eyes and said “Because we’re….friends.”

  
A beat. Who knew that one word, seven letters, could affect her so much. It even showed in the way she pressed down her pen harder in her notebook. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
